


Tommy in a skirt pog?

by SponsoredByLays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, tombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: Basically Wilbur had this idea for a tweet, which is Tommy dressing up like that guy in a skirt that looked like Tommy. Wil finds how he looks hot and boom. smut.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	Tommy in a skirt pog?

**Author's Note:**

> I AM planning on posting more tombur shit ahahahahaha stop me 😝 but fr hope u enjoy and please don't read if this makes u uncomfy!! I didn't add character tags so u must've searched for this :/

"Thanks for watching, and hope you enjoyed." Tommy says and finishes off the video. "God. Well that was something" 

"Hey Tommy?" Wil says and gets up from the bed they were sitting at "Yeah?" 

They had just finished recording a video where they were looking through their subreddits, it was quite lame for a video they could record together in real life, but hey, it should do. 

"Remember that guy in a skirt that looked like you?" Wil asks 

"PFF Oh yeah! Holy shit man he really did look like me" Tommy laughs 

"I think I just got another really good tweet idea." 

-

"I really don't know about this,Wil" Tommy says, holding up a black skirt in his hands 

"Oh come on, Tommy! Just think about all the likes you'll get? Plus you already bought it so it'd be a waste of money not to do anything with it" Wil reassures him 

"If it doesn't hit 300k likes I'm blocking you in real life." Tommy sighs and goes into another room to change 

How did he get Tommy to agree to this? He suggested it as a joke but when he saw the younger consider it, the next minute they were already in a car going to buy a fucking skirt. 'It's for the joke! he doesn't actually want to see Tommy in a skirt.' He kept telling himself. But he was probably just lying to himself- doesn't matter. They were just gonna take a quick picture, post it, and forget they did it together. 

Tommy snaps Wil out of his thoughts when he comes back, red faced, all dressed up. "holy shit." Wil mutters under his breath 

"O-Okay let's make this fucking fast. I don't wanna wear this shit for more than necessary" Tommy stammers out and hands his phone to Wil 

Tommy strikes a funny pose and Wil takes a few photos while chuckling slightly. "Okay, this should do." He says handing Tommy back his phone. "I'll post it a day after the new video comes out, so people don't assume we did it together." Tommy says to which Wil nods 

"...You look really fucking good by the way." Wil suddenly blurts out 

'shit shit shit shit why the fuck did I say that?! what is wrong with me?!' 

"W-What..?" Tommy stutters, taken aback by the olders comment. 

"N-Nothing! I didn't say anything what do you mean?!" Wil tries to lie, but he said what he said and Tommy heard him well. 

Silence. 

"I can keep it on if you want" Tommy says hesitantly, his voice barely above a whisper 

Wil's eyes slightly widen and he lets out a laugh "Might as well say you like it then" 

"Hey don't even try to turn this on me, dickhead! You literally just told me I looked good in it, I'm sorry for trying to appease to your sexual fantasies" Tommy frowns, but quickly realizes what he said and they both turn red. They just look at each other in silence for a few seconds before Wil decides to break it. 

"You know...maybe you shouldn't post this picture" Wil says while getting up 

"What?! After everything- Why is that?" 

He gets closer and closer to the younger until he's in front of him 

"Because I want to be the only one that gets to see you like this" He smirks and places his hands on the blonde's hips 

Tommy blushes madly and places his own hands on the tallers shoulders. 

'Holy shit is this actually happening?' Tommy's mind wanders off before he's pulled back to reality by Wil moving his hands on the younger's body 

He trails his hands down and stops when ge reaches his ass,gripping on it through the black fabric. Tommy gasps at the action but leans into the touch. 

"Take your clothes off, but keep the skirt" 

Tommy does as told, after that Wil sits down on the end of the bed and pats his lap encouraging the younger to climb on, which he does gladly. 

Wil starts searching through his bag and finally finds a bottle of lube. 

"You carry lube in your bag?" Tommy questions 

"Yeah, I only bring it when I come to your house though" He smirks and that makes the other get all flustered. 

The thought of him always being prepared and that he could've done this anytime they hung out sends shivers down his spine. 

Cradling his cheek, Wilbur leant in and gave Tommy a sweet kiss, enjoying the way Tommy melted against him immediately. The kiss was interrupted by the blonde letting out a whiney moan. 

Wil groaned at the pretty sight in front of him, tight skirt around his hips and silky stockings rubbing pleasantly against Wilbur’s hands as he brushed them up and down. 

Slipping one hand into Tommy's fluffy blonde hair, he pulled him down into a wet, dirty, kiss, swallowing the loud moan Tommy made as his other hand slipped under his skirt. 

"What do you want, Tommy?" Wil asks as he grips Tommy's bare ass under the skirt. 

"Don't make me fuckin say it you asshole" He mumbles 

Wil takes his hands off Tommy and proceeds to push him off his lap, despite how horny he was as well he wanted Tommy to beg for him. 

"Hmm...guess I won't do anything to you then, let's get back to-" 

"W-Wait! fucking fine. F-Fuck me damnit" He mutters out, the blush on his face growing redder, somehow. 

Wil smirks and reaches for the bottle of lube next to them. He pours a good amount on his fingers before lifting Tommy's skirt up and entering a finger. Tommy arched his back and let out a pained moan, that soon turns into pleasure. 

He enters another finger and starts scissors him. "Jesus christ you're tight" Wil murmurs 

He adds a third a finger, and starts thrusting them in which makes the blonde moan louder with each thrust, while tightly gripping his hands around the taller's neck 

Eventually he pulls them out and grabs the younger and pushes him on the bed, making him lay on his back. 

Wil places one of Tommy's legs onto his shoulder and lines up his dick with the blonde's entrance, slowly pushing in. That sends the younger into another fit of moans 

Wilbur easily slid up and down, Tommy moaning his name in time to their pattern. 

Tommy's muffled moans, the sound of skin meeting skin, and the shuffling of bodies against the sheets filled the room as Wilbur bounced up and down, going deeper and deeper into Tommy with each thrust. 

Wil would often bite onto Tommy's shoulder while he fucked him, coating his neck with hickeys every time. The smaller boy was a moaning mess, "Are you close, Toms?" The older leaned in, slowing his pace. The blonde nodded frantically. 

Wilbur pulled completely out, trying to get his dick to hit a specific spot. Soon enough, Tommy let out a moan, which was louder than the rest, and arched his back. To which Wil smirked. 

This went on for a few minutes, until the brunette male eventually pulled out in exhaustion, and the pair collapsed on the ground out of breath. They were both a mess, but they simply laid there next to each other panting. 

"So..." Tommy let out an exhausted exhale "Got any more 'really good tweet ideas'?" 

Wilbur threw a pillow at him which made them both chuckle. 

They soon cleaned themselves up and Wil eventually had to leave, not before saying he'd be back of course. 

They had a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEONE HELPED ME WITH THIS IDEA SO PROPS TO MY FRIEND AGAIN :DDDD and I apologize my writing is this shit I'm trying my best-


End file.
